The Tales of Legend
by ShadowMere28
Summary: <html><head></head>Portals are opening, sucking SSB characters into other worlds! Who goes where? Who is responsible?</html>
1. The Beginning

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

Mario, Luigi, Peach & Daisy were playing tennis. The teams were Team Bros, & Team Princess. The match was going good. Peach took a topspin which Mario answered with a drop shot. Peach took a slice, which Luigi shot back with a topspin. Daisy took a lob.

"It's coming to you, Mario!" Luigi shouted

"Alright!" Mario shouted back

He held his racket tightly, & unleashed a topspin. It went flying onto Peach & Daisy's side! Daisy completely missed, but Peach whacked it full force into a slice! The ball sliced right past the two brothers, & Team Princess won the match.

"Awww no fair!" Luigi said sulking

Mario kicked Luigi! Luigi moaned.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Luigi shouted

"Come on bro." Mario said "Be a good sport."

"Ok!" Luigi said still crying a bit

"Good game guys." Peach interrupted as she put her hand over the net to shake

"Fine." Mario said

They shook, and waked off to the locker rooms.

"Well that's Team Princess to 4th place, & us to 5th." Mario calculated

We're losing!" Luigi worked out "AND... the finale is 3 days! How are we going to make it?!"

"Calm down calm down!" Mario shouted "Our next game is Team Kong."

"Is that Donkey & Diddy?" Luigi asked

"You bet!"

Mario & Luigi turned to the door. A little chimp wearing a red T-Shirt and cap walked in, followed shortly by a gorilla wearing a red tie with DK written on it.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Donkey said

"Same here!" Mario answered

"Well, see you in a few hours." Donkey Kong said "Prepare to lose!"

Donkey Kong walked away with Diddy, laughing.

"You are so going down!" Mario muttered

They were about to walk out of the locker rooms, when a blue swirly vortex appeared!

"WHAT!" Mario shouted

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luigi screamed & ran away

"Luigi!" Mario shouted before getting sucked in!

The portal closed, & Luigi came out of hiding.

"MMMMMMMAAAAAARRRRRIIIOOOOO!" He shouted

Mario was floating in what looked like a black & blue swirly vortex. He was shot out with a crash. The portal appeared in a field. Mario fell out. He got up and examined his surroundings. It was a giant field leading to a castle, forest, volcano, lake & a desert-like thing. (Ocarina of Time design)

"Where am I?" Mario thought to himself

He turned & stared at the castle.

"Maybe I should ask for help there," He thought

Mario ran towards the castle.

"HEY!"

Mario turned, trying to find who said that. He squinted his eyes, & saw a horse heading towards him.

"You new here?" The rider asked

The rider was a tall blonde male, wearing a green tunic, & a green floppy hat thing.

"Yeah, where am I?" Mario asked the strange figure

"You're in Hyrule!" The man said "And my name's Link, what's yours?"

"Mario," Mario said and shook Link's hand

"Just wondering, how did you get here?"

"Oh, ehhh." Mario thought of how to tell him what happened without sounding like a lunatic, he decided to just go with it "I fell through some sort of portal thingymobobber."

Link didn't seem surprised at all.

"That's been happening a lot lately, no-one fell through one yet." Link explained

"So I'm the first one?" Mario asked

"I don't know. I say ask the Princess, she's always having these weird prophecies." Link suggested

"Alright." Mario agreed

They walked to Hyrule Castle.


	2. The second Portal

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

Luigi was trying to make sense of what he'd just seen. He couldn't.

"How am I going to tell everyone?" Luigi wondered

He was just going to go with it, when another portal opened in front of him!

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed

The appearance took him completely by surprise! So being Luigi, he ran away cowardly. Something was thrown out of the portal. It looked like a little yellow rat thing. The rat-thing flew out, crashed into a tree, making it collapse in the process. Luigi didn't know what to do with it. Should he take it to Peach? Should he help it recover? He didn't know what to do with the thing. The first thing that came to Luigi's mind was of course:

"What is it?"

He decided to take it to the castle. When he got to the castle, Peach's first question was:

"Where's Mario?"

Luigi sighed & explained it all out to her. Peach seemed really confused, but still believed it.

"Okay, so where is he now?" Peach asked

Luigi dreaded that question.

"I don't know." Luigi replied

"BUT THE TENNIS TOURNAMENT IS STILL ON!" Peach shouted

"Pika!" Said a cute little voice

Luigi & Peach turned, to see the yellow thing. Being SUPER CUTE!

"Awwwwwwwwwww." They both said because of the cuteness overload

"Come to mama." Peach said while walking towards Pikachu (let's just call him by his real name from now on)

Peach started to pet Pikachu. Even Luigi joined in. (Who wouldn't?)

"Pika!" Pikachu said in a happy voice

Pikachu accidentally used thunderbolt, and knocked out them both. Pikachu looked down at them.

"Pika." Pikachu said in an it's-not-my-fault voice


	3. The Lylat System

**The Lylat System**

Star Fox Team were searching for trouble through the Lylat System.

"Stay alert guys." Fox said "You don't know when something might go wrong."

"It's quiet." Peppy Hare said "Too quiet."

"Oh wow. Could you say something OTHER, THAN THE OBVIOUS?!" Falco shouted

"I was only trying to-"

"Oh PLEASE old man! It's always about you? ISN'T IT!" Falco interrupted

"Dude, are you alright man?" Fox asked

"Don't. Talk to me!" Falco shouted

"He was just trying to-"

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!" Falco butted in

"Whoa calm down!"

"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! WHEN I WANT! YOU GOT THAT?!"

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"ALRIGHT YOU BOYS SETTLE DOWN!" Peppy shouted trying to break up the fight

"NO!" They both shouted

Fox, Falco & Peppy kept on arguing, while Slippy saw something on his navigator.

"Guys, I'm picking up some sort of meteor ahead!" Slippy explained

They paid no attention.

"GUYS!" Slippy shouted

"WHAT!" Fox shouted

"Can't you see we're in the MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!" Falco shouted

"Yeah!" Peppy agreed

"METEOR INCOMING!"

"WHAT!" They all shouted

Sure enough, a meteor came zooming towards them!

"LOOK OUT!" Fox shouted

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Slippy shouted

"FOX, IT'S COMING TO YOU!" Falco shouted

"AVOID IT WITH A BARREL ROLL!" Peppy shouted, but it was too late

The meteor came into contact with Fox's Arwing so powerfully, it started to burn up! The communication went up in flames! There was beeping all around the ship!

"G-Diffuser down! G-Diffuser down!" The system said

The Arwing, with Fox holding on for dear life, plummeted towards a planet! The G-Force was through the roof, literally, the roof teared right off, and Fox blacked out. The last thing he remembered, was seeing a portal open in front of him.


	4. Hyrule Field Trouble

**Hyrule**

Mario was following Link through the Castle grounds, to Zelda. The guards didn't stop asking who Mario was. Some even wondered if he was related to Talon. Eventually they reached Princess Zelda, who had already saw they were coming.

"Hi Link!" Zelda said, she then noticed Mario "I see you brought Talon."

"Oh, that's not Talon. That's Mario, he's not from around here."

"So... Mario, nice to meet you." Zelda nicely said

"You too." Mario said back

Zelda looked back at Link.

"So, what brings you here?" Zelda wondered

"Well," Link wondered how to explain it "We were wondering if you knew anything about the portals?"

"The portals?" Zelda wondered "The ones everywhere?"

"Yeah!" Link said

"I don't know anything about them," Zelda thought "But. I have found that there's insane dark energy coming from the maker!"

"So, the one making them, is like a sorcerer?" Link asked

"Correct." Zelda confirmed

They were about to continue, when a guard came & told them that something was happening in Hyrule Field. When they got out, there was a portal above Hyrule Field, with nothing coming out. After a while, voices were heard. Then, a broken spaceship-like thing falls out. All in pieces.

"What's up with the destruction?" Zelda asked

"Dunno." Link answered

Suddenly, a body fell! It was a fox, in a suit! It fell through the air, & landing on the wreckage of the ship. It seemed harmless enough, but 3 other spaceships appeared through the portal!

"Where are we?" Falco asked his 2 companions

"Nowhere in the Lylat System." Peppy said

"It's the OBVIOUS THING AGAIN!" Falco shouted

"JUST FOCUS ON THE PROBLEM AT HAND!" Slippy reminded them "Now, where's Fox?"

"Down there!" Peppy spotted him in the wreckage

"Let's go get him!" Slippy said

"WAIT!" Falco shouted "Look at all the people."

"Yeah." Peppy agreed

"Got any plans?" Slippy asked

"You 2 take out your guns, making the people back away. While I go down, pick him up, and we all live happily ever after!" Falco suggested

"Good plan." Peppy agreed

"Let's do it!" Slippy said

Peppy & Slippy's Arwings released their guns, causing a panic!

"There going to shoot!" Zelda screamed

"Not on my watch!" Link shouted

He took out his bow & bombs, and stuck a bomb to the end of the arrow.

"What!" Mario gasped

Link took aim, & fired into Slippy's exhaust. It exploded with a BANG!

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! I'M GOING DOWN!" Slippy screamed

"PEPPY TAKE FIRE!" Falco shouted

Peppy did exactly that. There were screams & yells as Hyrule was shot at! Slippy crashed to the ground.

"ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MINDS?!" Mario yelled

He turned to Zelda, who was glowing.

"Link, ZELDA!" Mario shouted

Link turned to Zelda, & smirked. Zelda stopped glowing, & came out as some sort of ninja!

"That's Sheik." Link said "If you see Zelda in that form, you're basically dead already!"

"Oh."

Sheik jumped onto Peppy's Arwing!

"PEPPY!" Falco shouted

"It's alright." He sniffed, "I've said my last barrel roll."

Falco sprang up "DO A BARREL ROLL!"

Peppy didn't know what he meant, but he did a barrel roll. Sheik was thrown off the Arwing!

"Zelda, you alright?" Link asked

"I'm fine." She said

"GET FOX, & GET OUT!" Peppy shouted

"Alright!" Falco said "Go get Slippy."

The Arwing's landed, going to pick up Fox & Slippy.

"NOW!" Zelda shouted

Zelda, Link & Mario ran towards the Arwing's. Zelda to Falco, with Link & Mario to Peppy.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Falco & Peppy shouted

Mario summoned a Mega Mushroom, and grew MASSIVE!

"WHAT?!" Zelda & Link shouted

"Oh, dear." Falco & Peppy said

A few hours later

Fox, Falco, Peppy & Slippy were thrown into the Hyrule Castle Dungeon.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Falco asked everyone

"I don't know." Fox said

"Something bad." Peppy said

"Something smelly!" Slippy said

"You're not kidding!" Fox said, sniffing the area

"How long do you think we're in for?" Falco asked

Peppy shrugged "Few hours?"

"More waiting?!" Slippy moaned

"SLIPPY!" The rest complained


	5. Castle Showdown

**The Mushroom Kingdom**

Luigi & Peach regain conscience after the Thunderbolt.

"We've got to get rid of that thing!" Luigi announced

"Yeah!" Peach agreed "Cute, but still."

Pikachu didn't understand what they meant, but it still made it's cute face. Toadsworth walked in.

"Ah, Master Luigi." Toadsworth said "Donkey & Diddy are waiting for you, & where is Master Mar-" Toadsworth spotted Pikachu "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"Well you see, the thing is-" Luigi got interrupted

"No, no, it MUST LEAVE AT ONCE!" Toadsworth shouted

"Pika." Pikachu said with a sad face

"Stop trying to tempt me, rat. You are leaving AT ONCE!" Toadsworth declared

Pikachu growled.

"Oh dear." Luigi & Peach said

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted

An electric ball appeared on the end of Pikachu's tail. The tail meanwhile changed from yellow, to pure steel! Pikachu threw the Electro Ball, & whacked it with it's Iron Tail, splitting it into 4 miniture Electro Balls! (Why are there no combination moves in Pokémon?)

"Oh dear." Toadsworth said

The 4 Electro Balls hit him so powerfully, he flew right back & crashed against the wall!

"TOADSWORTH!" Luigi & Peach shouted as they ran over to him

"That rat's certainly something else!" Toadsworth announced

"So, can we keep it?" Peach asked "PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE?!"

Toadsworth thought about it "Fine. JUST NOT ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

"Fair enough." Luigi agreed

Suddenly, a portal appeared on the Castle Roof! They all gasped! Out came...something. It was a human-sized thing, that looked like an Egyptian god. It landed, but got up!

"Where am I?" It asked "ANSWER ME!"

"You're in MY CASTLE!" Peach shouted "And WHO ARE YOU?!"

It calmed down a bit "My name is Lucario, who & what are you?"

"I am Peach: the soon-to-be Queen of this KINGDOM!" Said a slightly annoyed Peach

Pikachu walked up to Lucario, Lucario looked down at it.

"Pikachu?" Lucario said confused "We've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!"

"Pikachu?" Luigi, Peach & Toadsworth wondered

Suddenly something else was heard from the portal. They all looked up, & an orange dragon flew down! The portal closed

"Charizard!" Lucario shouted

"RRRRAAAAWWWRRRR!" The Charizard growled

"WHY ARE YOU ALL COMING TO MY CASTLE?!" Peach shouted

Lucario jumped in front of her "Fear not Princess, I've got this covered."

Charizard glared at Lucario. Lucario glared back. Lucario closed it's eyes.

"LUCARIO DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Peach shouted

Stop shouting Princess.

Peach was sure she was hearing things.

"RRRRAAAAWWWRRRR!" Charizard shouted as he flew up in the air

Lucario's eyes flew open in a millisecond, & made an Aura Sphere! He threw it at Charizard, but Charizard used Flamethrower!

"LUCARIO!" Peach shouted as the attacks hit.


	6. The Breakout part 1

**Hyrule Castle Night**

The castle's guard number was doubled after the attack. Zelda was sleeping in her king-sized bed, while Mario was on the floor, in a sleeping bag. Link was on patrol, & the Star Fox Team were in the dungeons, sleeping, with the guards on patrol.

"You see anything?" One of the guards asked

"None." The guard replied "This watch is quite stupid."

"Yep!" The other guard agreed

"HEY WHAT'S THAT DOWN THERE?" One of the guards asked, pointing down

At the bottom of the Castle, there was a box. Just sitting there.

"What the hell?" The guard asked

"I say we check it out." Another guard suggested

"Yeah!"

About 10 guards walked towards the box. It was just sitting there. Like it was waiting for the right time to strike. One thing the guards didn't notice, was a little orange circle in the ground. They stepped on it, & it blew up! All the guards were thrown back!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" The guards screamed

The box was picked up, & a man in a grey suit & a bandana stepped out. He looked at the bodies.

"Stupid." He said to himself

"I'll go check out the sound." Said a voice from afar

The man smirked "It's showtime."

**Zelda's Bedroom**

Zelda was in her room, sleeping soundly.

"Zelda!" A guard shouted

Zelda woke up with a start, saw the guard, & yawned.

"Reason?" Zelda yawned

"There's been an attack! 10 men were killed!" The guard explained

"WHAT!" Zelda screamed

"The situation is urgent, so you must come at once!"


	7. The Breakout part 2

**Hyrule Castle Dungeon**

The man was sneaking around the dungeons, when he got to the Star Fox Team's cell.

"Hey you." Fox said

The man looked in, & gasped.

"I know this is shocking for you." Peppy said

"And that we just met, and all." Slippy added

"JUST GET US OUTTA THIS BLOODY CELL!" Falco shouted

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" The man shouted "Ermmmm."

He was trying to get his head around talking, humanoid animals.

"Ermmmm, who & what are you all?" He asked

"I'm Fox McCloud." Fox said "A Red Fox."

"Falco Lombardi." Falco said "Vietnamese Pheasant."

"Peppy Hare." Peppy said "Rabbit."

"Slippy Toad." Slippy said "Frog."

The man smirked "Just call me Snake."

"Nice to meet you Snake." Fox said

"Here's a little present." Snake said

Snake put some sort of black, beepy thing, on the bars.

"What's that?" Slippy asked

Snake smirked "Something that'll break you's out!"

**Castle Roof**

Zelda, Link & Mario were standing on the roof. Searching for anything suspicious. The wind was blowing fiercely, making Zelda's hair fly around.

"Why do I wear a tiara?!" Zelda thought aloud

A guard walked up to them.

"Have you found anything?" Zelda asked

"Not yet, Princess." The guard said

Zelda sighed

Suddenly a distant explosion was heard!

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Zelda shouted

"It sounded like it came from the dungeons!" A guard answered

"WHERE THE PRISONERS ARE?!" Zelda shouted

"They might be breaking out!" The guard realised

"LET'S GO!" Zelda shouted

Zelda, Mario & Link ran through the dungeons, to the cells.

The trio got to the cell, but it was completely destroyed!

"They've escaped." Mario pointed out

Zelda walked up to the blast site.

"There's been an explosion." She realised

"What do we do?" A guard asked

"We'll search in the morning." Link said "It's been a long night, and we need energy to do a search."

"Good plan." Zelda agreed

A/N: Hi, SM28 here, I hope you've been enjoying this story, I've loved writing it! Now, to business, I'm going to be doing a vote: You must PM me to vote if you want an update every 2-3 days, or one every week.

P & C: 2-3's will have to be rushed, but will come out quicker.

Once a Week's will be longer chapters, but will take a week to come out.


End file.
